keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro
This is Number 51. Hiro Known as "Master of the Railway"'' is a Big Large Black Wise, Japanese Tender Engine Who was The first E''ngine to Arrive on Sodor. Bio: Coming Soon. Basis: Hiro is Built By The Kawasaki Japanese Company. However, Hiro Runs on The Standard Gauge Track; While The Real D51 Engines Were Built for Cape Gauge. Appearances: *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Vicarstown Takedown. *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: It's Good To Be Belle (cameo), Rust or Bust and Sam I Am (cameo) *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Quarry Quest (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave. *'Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (''cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo)' '''Specials:' *[[Hiro's Origins|'Hiro's Origins']].' *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven]]. Gallery: Hiro in Oliver's Eleven.png|Hiro in Oliver's Eleven. Bill in It's Good To Be Belle.png|Hiro in the Thirteenth Season. Hiro in Rust or Bust.png Hiro'sbasis.jpg|Hiro's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:Black Engines Category:Mainland Engines Category:Other Railway Category:Visiting engines Category:Male Engines Category:2009 Category:2018 Category:No 51 Category:Males Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Engines Category:2-8-2 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Japan Category:TOR Category:Television Only Category:Wood Category:2010 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Black Category:2009-2017 Category:2010-2017 Category:Visitors Category:British Railways Category:Season 10 Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Introduced in Season 13 Category:NWR Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Black Vehicles Category:Learning Curve Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:LC98018 Category:Introduced Category:Characters that are Introduced in 2009 Category:Items that are Introduced in 2009 Category:2009 Debuts Category:2009 Items Category:New in 2009 Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Black Tender Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Keekre24 Category:Prototypes Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Black 2009 Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:United Kingdom Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Great railway show engines Category:Rail Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Black TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Blue Items Category:Male Items Category:Black Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Black Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Wooden Railway Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Black or Blue Category:TVS Characters Category:BR Category:On Rail Category:No LI Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters with Circle Faces Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Non Model Series Characters Category:Faced Characters